ExoSariGonLuh en Beauxbâtons
by AlejandroEl3
Summary: Andrés, Sara, Gonzalo y Lutfi regresan a la prestigiosa Academia de Magia de Beauxbâtons para cursar el cuarto grado escolar. Lo que no esperaban es que este nuevo curso vendría más movido que los otros tres: ahora se embarcarán en una aventura por algo que leyó Luh en un folleto de turistas.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"La noche se cernía sobre Francia, el cielo nocturno se veía iluminado por la luna y las miles de estrellas que la rodeaban, dispersas por el firmamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Las farolas del patio delantero irradiaban la luz que hacía posible distinguir el caminito de gravilla, y todos los alumnos se encontraban ya sentados en un semicírculo dividido en tres secciones con elevación: una altura correspondiente a cada grado escolar, siendo la más baja la de los primerizos, y la más alta la de los estudiantes de séptimo año, todos vistiendo el mismo uniforme: los varones estaban vestidos con una elegante camisa de seda azul, unos cómodos pantalones de poliéster color gris claro, zapatos negros y lustrosos, y enfundados en una suave y holgada túnica gris ligeramente más oscuro que los pantalones. Por su lado, las muchachas vestían una blusa de seda azul acabada en efecto plisado, una falda larga y pegada color gris rata, merceditas negras y una boina elegante, y también vestían una túnica, pero de un azul pálido. Ambas vestiduras superiores contaban con el escudo de la Casa y ligeros pero visibles detalles coloridos en relación a la que el estudiante pertenecía: rosa pastel para Papillonlisse, verde pistache para Bellefeuille y un morado oscuro para Ombrelune./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Chicos, ahí vienen los de primero—comentó Lutfi —alto, delgado, de cabello azabache y ojos marrón, quien está sentado entre Sara y Gona, con Exo al lado del último./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Soy yo, o cada vez los padres se quedan sin presupuesto para hacer hijos de buena estatura? —bromeó Sara al oído de Lutfi y Gonzalo, quienes miraron con burla a Andrés, quien justamente era el más bajito de los cuatro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Los cuatro y los demás alumnos miran hacia el delicado camino de gravilla fina que conduce al claro en donde la Ceremonia de Selección tenía lugar. Llegaron todos los de primero con uniformes iguales, pero sin los adornos alusivos a las casas: primero deben ser elegidos por la Varita Dorada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Cuenta la leyenda, según lo relata em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Academia de Magia de Beauxbâtons: Todo lo que Necesitas Saber/em, que ésa varita posee los núcleos de las varitas de Papillonlisse, Bellefeuille y Ombrelune después de que la primera diera la orden de romper las varas de sus en ese momento ya difuntos compañeros fundadores y la suya, extrajeran los núcleos, los fusionaran e hicieran un cuerpo de varita totalmente de oro puro. Desde entonces cada alumno era enviado a una casa tras recitar el juramento de lealtad a Beauxbâtons y entonces la varita lanzaría al cielo chispas del color respectivo de la casa elegida a su criterio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Muy bien jóvenes, muy buenas noches a todos. Ahora procederan a recitar nuestro juramento de lealtad, luego la Varita les asignará una Casa, y pasarán a sentarse justo en las gradas de hasta abajo donde corresponda cada uno. Bien... —dice Madame Maxime, directora de la Academia de Magia de Beauxbâtons: una mujer de bello rostro de piel morena, de ojos cristalinos tan grandes como pelotas de tenis de mesa y oscuros como dos escarabajos. Su nariz tan afilada le daba una expresión imponente. Su castaño cabello estaba recogido en un moño a la base del cuello y enfundada en un vestido sumamente elegante, donde una multitud de cuentas de ópalos destellaban suavemente en torno a su cuello y en sus gruesos y largos dedos. Se volteó hacia el grupo de música de la escuela, hizo unas señas elegantes con la mano y el profesor de música hace que sus estudiantes toquen el Himno a Beauxbâtons. Estudiantes de ambos sexos con violines, chelos, flautas y hasta un órgano empiezan a sonar alegremente, pero con la suficiente discreción para no ahogar lo que diga la directora—. Procedan jóvenes —Concluye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Ahora todos los de primer grado se apiñan: todos los varones detrás y las niñas delante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Y ahora procedo a hacer el Juramento de Lealtad a Beauxbâtons:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Oh Beauxbâtons, juro acaparar todas las reglas, servicios, condiciones y órdenes recibidas en tus instalaciones con el fin de ser un alumno con el comportamiento digno de tu renombre,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Oh Beauxbâtons, juro honrarme de ser un estudiante guiado por tus conocimientos, y agradezco de antemano todo lo que harás por mí, ya que será con el fin de hacerme un joven de bien y provecho para todo aquél entorno que me rodee,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Oh Beauxbâtons, juro que me esforzaré por alcanzar mi máximo potencial, participando justamente en cualquier situación que mida mis aptitudes y capacidades, sea escolar, deportiva, recreativa u otra a través de toda herramienta que pongas a mi disposición durante mi estancia en tus instalaciones,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Oh Beauxbâtons, juro que te seré fiel incondicionalmente y prometo no dejar que nadie o que yo mancille ni tu nombre, imagen o historia, de ser así, me encargaré de redimir mi error y/o encarar a quien ose afectar el estatus que con arduo trabajo lograste conseguir con el transcurrir de los siglos./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Oh Beauxbâtons, juro serte leal, y que el único motivo por el cual abandone mi responsabilidad y honor de pertenecer a tu cuerpo estudiantil será mi formación mágica concluida./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Finalmente, Beauxbâtons, dejo que la Varita Dorada indague en mi mente en pos de que busque y encuentre en mí las cualidades que uno de tus tres legendarios fundadores buscaban en vida. Merci./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Una vez dicen eso, conforme el Profesor Ortega —un hombre alto y de complexión cuadrada de piel apiñonada, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, su barba de tres días que mantiene una estética cuidada y ojos verdes que irradian serenidad, vestido con una elegante túnica de médico de color azul marino con detalles plateados— los llama con voz clara y fuerte, leyendo los nombres de una lista en un pergamino, se encaminan al pedestal de mármol, donde la Varita Dorada descansa sobre un cojín azul./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Archambault, Thomas! —llamó el Profesor Ortega. Un pequeño niño de rostro afilado y moreno se dirigió hasta el pedestal. Tras unos minutos, la Varita Dorada lanzó chispas rosadas: era el primer Papillonlisse de la noche. Sonriente, dejó la varita en el cojín y se dirigió a los asientos elevados de su nueva casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"La varita puede tardar unos minutos en encontrar lo que busca, a veces es rápido, otras lento, pero siempre pondrá a la gente en una casa, tarde lo que tenga que tardar. La varita desprende una luz blanca que sólo el que la porta puede ver, dicha luz se tiñe del color de la casa y luego dispara las chispas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Babin, Clémence! —llamó después de un largo rato, y entonces una niña rubia, bajita y delgada tomó la varita. Papillonlisse la reclamó como suya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"La Varita Dorada sorteará a un alumno a una respectiva casa de acuerdo a las cualidades en común que buscaba cada fundador y las que tenía cada alumno: Ombrelune deseaba a los alumnos de mente fría, audaces, leales y ansiosos de aventuras; Papillonlisse admitíaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana aquellos que mostraban amor por las artes, madurez mental y gusto y necesidad por que se haga justicia y las cosas sean bien hechas. Por su lado, Bellefeuille quería estudiantes que profesaran amor a la naturaleza, ser leales a morir y saber defender sus creencias e ideologías./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Cuando recién llegaron, Sara tomó la varita y observó la luz: la varita dudaba si mandarla a Bellefeuille o a Ombrelune, aunque terminó enviándola a la segunda; con Exo fue tomar la varita y directamente irse a Ombrelune; a Luh lo consideró fuertemente digno para Papillonlisse, pero Ombrelune fue su mejor opción; con Gona tardó bastante, ya que encontró en él rasgos que las tres casas deseaban, pero lo envió a la casa que ocupa una de las cuatro gigantescas torres del colegio, específicamente a la torre del sureste del chateau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Wilhelm, Milles! —fue el último en ser llamado, y rápidamente lo sortearon en Ombrelune./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Finalmente, después de la lluvia de chispas, los estudiantes pasaron al recibidor del bello Palacio de Beauxbâtons. Más majestuoso no puede ser, eso es claro: adornado con múltiples cuadros cuyos inquilinos se mueven libremente entre lienzo y lienzo para visitarse e incluso que hablan con el alumnado si este lo solicita, o también pueden regañarlo, que es algo común. Los cuadros ahora miran interesados a los estudiantes, algunos conversan y cuchichean; no faltan los descarados que señalan y viborean a los de primer año, aunque los más grandes tampoco se libran de ser víctimas de volverse la comidilla de los ilustres (y otros no tanto) magos y brujas colgados en los elegantes muros de Beauxbâtons, que combinan con el lujoso suelo del colegio, las estatuas, las flores del recibidor hacen una perfecta estampilla postal. Entonces les indican que pasen al comedor del colegio: los de primer año no pueden evitar soltar unos ¡Ohhh!, mientras que otros prefieren decir ¡Whoaaah!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"El comedor consta de un amplio salón barroco con bellas arañas en el techo, y unas cuantas farolas en las paredes, que bañan con una luz suave que cubre perfectamente el lugar, las mesas de las casas son de caoba finísima, resistente y muy elegante, tienen un largo mantel de un tranquilizante color blanco que posee un encantamiento que absorbe todas las manchas, quedando con la pulcritud de uno recién lavado, y otro para plancharse y alisarse solo cuando ya no haya nadie comiendo. Las sillas que hacen juego a las mesas son de la misma madera, decoradas con un suave cojín y un elegante listón atado el respaldo de la silla de acuerdo al color de la casa. Los estudiantes de segundo grado en adelante tienen el deber de informar a los de primero que siempre que la directora haga presencia en un lugar, deben permanecer parados o ponerse de pie si es que están sentados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Y siempre, siempre es así o sólo en las cenas? ¿Y si la vemos en los pasillos? —Interroga una niña pelirroja a Luh, quien tranquilamente le responde sin perder la postura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Es siempre que entre, excepto en los almuerzos, ahí puedes permanecer sentada. Y con respecto a en los pasillos, pues casi no sale del despacho, pero si la llegas a ver, la saludas educadamente y procedes a sacarte una fotografía con ella —Luh y la niña se ríen discretamente por la broma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Gracias amigo —le agradece la chiquilla, a lo que Luh responde con un guiño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Madame Maxime desfila entre los cientos de estudiantes parados, cuando llega a la mesa semicircular del personal docente se posa imponente frente a su silla, y entonces les habla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Attention, s'il vous plaît/em. Muy bien, ya que todos están aquí, tomaré el lujo de dar unos avisos importantes:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"»Primero, se les recuerda que los estudiantes no tienen permiso de deambular por el colegio después del toque de queda. De ser pillado un alumno fuera de la cama a deshoras, su casa será multada con veinticinco puntos menos; la única forma de permanecer fuera de los dormitorios es con el permiso expreso por parte de un profesor. Ahórrense la pena de perder puntos para sus casas y organicen su tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"»Segundo, pedimos atentamente a los estudiantes abstenerse de utilizar encantamientos en los pasillos, y mucho menos agredirse por medio de la magia, dicho comportamiento es inaceptable en el colegio. Las únicas zonas donde pueden utilizar encantamientos son las aulas de clase y en las Salas Comunes: en las últimas siempre y cuando sea por deberes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"»Tercero, todos los alumnos deben tener la atención requerida con sus uniformes y su presentación, ya que en éste lugar cuidamos mucho de nuestra imagen: jóvenes con camisas fajadas y con cinturón; señoritas con todos los botones de la blusa abrochados, preferentemente sin maquillaje. Todos deben estar bañados y bien peinados, su imagen dice mucho sobre ustedes, así que cuiden su estética./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"»Cuarto, las pruebas para entrar a los equipos de Quidditch de cada casa comenzarán en la primera semana de noviembre en cualquiera de los días de dicho plazo, favor de consultar con los respectivos capitanes las fechas de sus casas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"»Quinto, se les recuerda que deben hablar la lengua francesa en todo momento, ya que es considerado de mal gusto usar idiomas que no todos dominen porque puede prestarse para faltas al respeto, actitudes no tolerables en Beauxbâtons sean en el idioma que sean dichos; si hay estudiantes que lo requieran, pueden tomar un curso de reforzamiento de francés con la Profesora Esperantines, quien gustosamente acepta a todo aquel interesado en su despacho ubicado en el cuarto piso de la torre al noroeste de las instalaciones todos los sábados por la tarde, siendo sesiones de dos horas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"»Sexto y último, disfruten su estancia en el colegio, esfuércense por obtener buenas notas en las evaluaciones bimestrales, aprovechen los recursos otorgados por la escuela, llámense biblioteca, consejería o los docentes mismos y sobre todo, siéntanse orgullosos de pertenecer a un colegio con el renombre que poseemos. Gracias, y disfruten de la cena de bienvenida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Cuando la directora hace un gesto con la mano, todos y absolutamente todos se sientan, se abren las puertas del comedor y un centenar de elfos domésticos uniformados con prendas azules y gorros aparecen llevando carritos repletos de comida, otros llevan carritos con jarrones y otros con cestas de pan. Cuando se aproximan a las mesas, con un chasquido trasladan las charolas de comida o bebida a cada mesa, mientras que los del pan dejan una amplia canasta rectangular con una todavía más amplia gama de panes y repostería fina. Algunos ofrecen vino a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo grado: unos aceptan, otros no. Los elfos sonríen al cumplir su función y recibir varios em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Merci!/em Como recompensa a su labor, una vez que han repartido a las cuatro mesas: tres de alumnos y la de profesores, pasan a llevarse los carritos mientras ruidos de cubiertos y conversaciones llenan el elegante comedor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Oh sí, ahora sí estamos hablando —dice Luh mientras toma un cucharón de madera y se sirve una porción generosa de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"aligot/em, que consta de un puré de papa revuelto con queso, y luego lo acompaña con un par de trozos de sabrosa carne de gallo bañados en vino tinto acompañado de nabo y setas ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Oye Luh, ¿cómo se llama ésa carne que comes? —pregunta Exo, con un deje de curiosidad muy sospechosa por Gona: sabe que le hará una broma a Luh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Gallo al vino —responde Luh inocentemente, Sara le dice a Gona con la mirada "Ya no tarda en caer"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—No Luhcencio, pero en francés —espeta Exo, intentando esconder sus intenciones. Para sorpresa de Gona, Luh cae en la trampa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Coq au vin/em —responde el otro, mirando algo extrañado a su amigo sentado frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Ya ves como sí te gusta la picha Luhser? —suelta Exo, provocando la risa de Sara y Gona. Luh se queda razonando, hasta que le cae el veinte de lo que sucedió, y es entonces cuando deja caer el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato con un pequeño estruendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿En serio tío? Morsa, al menos respeta la mesa, parece que no ves que estamos comiendo —le suelta Luh, algo molesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Bueno pues monstro, perdona, ¿paz? —se disculpa Exo, siendo totalmente sincero y pone una sonrisa algo tímida; Luh le sonríe: santa amistad que todas las bromas perdona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"La cena transcurre alegremente: ya no hay chistes ni comentarios sobre genitales, los cuatro ríen, platican, e incluso integran a los de primer año junto a ellos, haciéndoles conversación para hacer más interactiva la cena. Los chicos de primero son dos grupos: introvertidos que se batalla para hacerlos platicar, y los extrovertidos que parece que, una vez instados a hablar, nunca se detendrán hasta que se les canse la lengua. Después de un rato de cena, conversaciones algo amenas, risas, chistes, biografías y vivencias, sin excluir los deliciosos postres claramente, Gona hábilmente agarra cuatro trozos de tartas con cerezas: un auténtico manja. Justo cuando van a salir del comedor, se oye un chillido al otro lado del comedor, entonces una niña de cabello largo y rizado tan negro como el de Luh se dirige al grupo, y en un momento ya está trepada en el anteriormente mencionado, Luh la abraza fuertemente mientras dan vueltas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Ya, deja de girar, me estoy mareando —dice la niña quitándose un mechón de pelo de la frente cuando su hermano la deja en el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Si te detienes a observar con mucho ojo, puedes darte cuenta que son idénticos —piensa Gona con una sonrisa provocada por el escenario presente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Una vez ya quieta, se puede apreciar los detalles rosados en su uniforme: una Papillonlisse sin lugar a dudas. Lo visto demuestra que los hermanos no siempre están en la misma casa, aunque Sara y Raquel, la mayor de las niñas Piñeiro, compartieron juntas 3 años, ya que cuando Sara entró a Beauxbâtons, Raquel ya iba en quinto grado, quién sabe lo que depara el futuro para Laura, la menor de las Piñeiro. Hay una chica en el grado de Sara: Amélie Delvïa, tiene dos hermanas que son un año menor, y están en Bellefeuille. El lazo sanguíneo no asegura nada cuando de la Varita Dorada se trata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Lista para otro curso más? —pregunta Luh cariñosamente a Layla, su hermana menor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy listísima y muy emocionada! —responde la Díaz menor, quien abraza a su hermano y pega brinquitos. Cuando se le baja el azúcar de los postres, saluda al grupo vigorosamente: Sara le responde el saludo poniendo la mano izquierda para luego subir y bajar cuatro dedos repetitivamente; Gona le sacude vagamente la mano derecha mientras que Exo alza la cabeza junto con los dedos índice y corazón derechos. Después de eso, Luh y Layla se van abrazados, mientras que los de primero de las tres casas se van tras sus Mosqueteros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Los Mosqueteros cumplen el rol de prefectos en Beauxbâtons: tienen varias comodidades extras, pero para mantenerlas necesitan ser una figura de responsabilidad, conocimiento, trabajo duro, confianza y muchos aspectos positivos más, son como la autoridad en la escala estudiantil. Parece que el grupo se pierde, pero en realidad llevan a Layla a la Torre de Papillonlisse, a la cual se accede desde el sexto piso. Cuando llegan, Luh y Layla se despiden con fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—...Y te portas bien monstra, nada de reprobar clases, meterse en líos, y mucho menos andar de tórtola, ¿eh? —le dice Lutfi a su hermana con un tono un tanto paternalista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—No no, una chica buena, como siempre he sido. Y hablando de tórtolos, tú menos, que ya sabes lo que dicen: "Lo que hace un hermano mayor es lo correcto según el menor." —cita Layla con un tono ligeramente maduro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Te apuesto siete sickles a que te lo acabas de inventar —le dice Luh con cara de guasa, a lo que su hermana ríe. Entonces los cuatro la ven frente al mural de Papillonlisse, y luego entra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Bueno, ¿creen que nos regañen por llegar tarde? —Pregunta Gona, quien deja la pregunta en el aire sólo para gritar— ¡El Santo y Seña!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Los cuatro echan a correr, casi volar por el pasillo del sexto piso, cuando llegan a las escaleras, se les hacen eternas, y es peligroso correr escaleras abajo. Luh sugiere la idea de deslizarse por los pasamanos, lo que pudiera ser su mejor opción de no ser que los pasamanos son muy delgados, y ningún trasero de los cuatro ahí parados puede aprovecharlos. Entonces Sara truena los dedos triunfalmente y entonces les indica que la sigan: bajan la escalera para llegar al quinto piso, corren por todo el rellano, entran a la zona de aulas, de ahí pasan corriendo frente al aula de Estudios Médicos que despide un extraño olor a lavanda aún sin haber empezado el curso. Llegan a la esquina del aula, y entonces doblan a la izquierda, donde hay un pasillo que dirige a los sanitarios de dicho piso, justo a las espaldas del aula del Profesor Ortega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Bien, ¿ahora qué Sara? —pregunta Gona algo estresado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Tranqui Gona, por aquí debería... —entonces Sara habla para sí misma, los chicos se miran extrañados entre sí, en eso ella saca su larga y peculiar varita mágica, y hace unos garabatos en un muro de ladrillos que se ven ligeramente viejos—. Luh, ve a revisar las escaleras y avisa si hay algo diferente —ordena Sara mientras da unos toquecitos a un reloj antiquísimo junto a los ladrillos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Qué se supone que deba haber, Sara? —pregunta Luh, pero Sara no contesta, sigue ocupada dando golpecillos y murmurando cosas. Luh da un trote rápido y llega al arco que da a las escaleras para bajar al cuarto piso. La joven castaña da un último toque y unas chispas brotan de la pared, y entonces ordena a los otros dos correr a donde Luh. Cuando llegan, los tres varones se quedan impresionados al ver lo ocurrido: a la izquierda de la escalera que desciende al cuarto piso, ahora hay una resbaladilla de piedra que tuerce bajo la escalera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Bueno, que estáis esperando? ¡Subid, tenemos poco tiempo! —exclama Sara, poniéndose en cabeza de la resbaladilla, entonces Luh se engancha de ella con sus piernas, luego Gona repite lo mismo, y al final Exo. Hacen una cuenta de tres para abajo, y cuando dicen uno todos toman impulso y se deslizan: la velocidad es increíble, tiene pocas curvas, pasa debajo de la escalera, luego hace una curva muy cerrada y entonces se deslizan aún más rápido, Sara lleva una mano en la cabeza para que la boina no se le vuele. Cuando llegan al segundo piso, Luh se quita de la boca los cabellos de Sara que se le metieron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Otra, otra! —dicen Gona y Exo, emocionados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Cuando sepamos el Santo y Seña de la Torre, y tengamos tiempo, lo repetiremos —dice Sara, quien se arregla la boina, la falda y ayuda a Luh a pararse. Justamente la resbaladilla mágicamente desaparece./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Segundo piso, nos falta correr mucho aún para bajar una planta —se queja Exo, llevándose las manos al trasero para sacudirse la tierra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Vuélvanme a seguir —dice Sara confiada, entonces caminan hasta una zona poco iluminada del segundo piso, y antes de entrar pide a los chicos que iluminen sus varitas. Entonces Sara busca una parte del suelo, y cuando da con una alfombra frente al busto de Stephane Giroux, el primer Ministro de Magia de Francia; la gallega hace unas líneas cuadradas en la alfombra y murmura más cosas, los chicos le hacen de guardias para cerciorarse de que no venga nadie y los cache. En unos minutos Sara ha abierto una trampilla, todos se meten y Exo se encarga de cerrarla con magia cuando ya descendieron todos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Gona, con mucha curiosidad, viendo el lugar oscuro y parece ser que lleno de cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—En los almacenes de las cocinas —murmura Sara, encendiendo una mechita de luz en su varita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Enserio Sara, no terminas de sorprendernos, no señor —dice Luh maravillado con los almacenes. Entonces recuerda que Sara hace su servicio estudiantil aquí, sin embargo no se explica cómo conoce esos pasadizos. La poca luz de las varitas ilumina la sonrisa de halago de la chica, quien le agradece y suelta unas risillas, procediendo a guiarlos por el amplio lugar, lleno de sacos, cajas y muchas cosas más. Sara sabe guiarlos por la gigantesca alacena de las cocinas de Beauxbâtons, tras unos minutos de caminata silenciosa, llegan a una puerta, y Gona se dispone de realizar el encantamiento em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Alohomora/em, cuando Exo le pone un brazo en el pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Homenum Revelio/em —murmura Exo mientras extiende la varita de forma que todos puedan verla: no ocurre nada. Cuando Gona se dispone a abrir mágicamente la puerta se le ocurre a la varita de Andrés expulsar una bocanada de humo rojo que cuando sale todo se pone a unos centímetros de la varita, y se mueve conforme un enorme barullo se oye del otro lado de la puerta: el resto de los estudiantes de Ombrelune ya se están dirigiendo a su Torre. Cuando la humareda roja se aleja un poco, Gona hace su hechizo y empuja poco a poco la puerta, permitiendo que los cuatro puedan salir, y luego le tira otro hechizo para cerrarla sin el más mínimo ruido. Entonces con unos pasitos acelerados se integran al pequeño montón de alumnos restantes frente a un pequeño portón de madera bonita. Una mesita con una casita está unida a la puerta, dicha casita que parece una pajarera tiene una puerta que es tan grande como la construcción misma, y se abre para sorprender a los de primer año./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Una figurita de una bella bailarina de ballet hecha totalmente de madera y encantada para que tenga, digamos, vida propia, aunque quedaría mejor para que parezca estar viva. Es poseedora de un poco de poder mágico, aunque muy limitado: además de su hechizo animador, puede abrir la puerta a la torre de Ombrelune y también soltar un ventarrón a quien ose molestar la tranquilidad del pasillo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Ahora Amélie se sienta en su sillita de jardín, "bebe" un poco de su té favorito y cuando deja la tacita, cruza las piernas, posa sus manos una sobre la otra, y con una voz bastante seductora y su marcado acento francés, pregunta:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mot de passe?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Parchemin de pain/em —contesta Lusimane Donders, Mosquetera de séptimo grado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Entrez, les enfants adorables/em —contesta amablemente Amélie, quien hace una postura de ballet y abre el portón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Adentro, y ya nada de andar merodeando, ¿sí? Ya tendrán su tiempo para explorar el colegio —les regañó Lusimane. La bolita se metió por el hueco del portón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Se ve que ha estado practicando, ¿eh? No se sabía esa pose antes de verano —comenta Gona, ajustando su moño negro, el cual es idéntico al de Luh y Exo, los tres moños comparten la misma historia que el collar de Sara: todos están encantados con el conjuro traductor, y se los regaló Raquel, la hermana mayor de Sara cuando iban a entrar a Beauxbâtons de manera que entendieran y que se pudieran dar a entender en el colegio: solamente necesitan traerlo puesto y automáticamente estarán dotados de un francés claro y fluido como lo hablaría una persona con dicho idioma como lengua natalicia para hablarlo a toda hora y sin ninguna complicación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Al pasar por la puerta, la bella y acogedora Sala Común de Ombrelune aguarda: su bella escalera de madera a la izquierda, la chimenea frente a la escalera acompañada de sillones y un largo sofá, todos de tela púrpura con decorado blanco y madera oscura. Naturalmente contaban con unas mesitas span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanauxiliares y la tradicional mesa de centro, alfombras, varias estanterías, ventanas no muy grandes con rejillas bastante elegantes, e incluso cuentan con un armario de material equipado con todo lo necesario. Retratos de varios magos y brujas famosos que vivieron, durmieron y estudiaron en esa Torre cuelgan, algunos de sus inquilinos salieron a pasear, otros los miran e incluso los aconsejas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Oh, queridos, no tengan miedo. El Quidditch es el deporte más apasionante del mundo, y muy sencillo de jugarlo si lo desean de corazón —dice Catalina Vazzono, la primera mujer en capitanear el equipo nacional de Quidditch de Francia hace muchos años. Una dama preciosa de ojos azules como el cielo de las mañanas, piel clara y cabello negro ondulado, quien sonríe motivadoramente a los chicos y chicas que la rodean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¿Y nunca le dijeron nada sobre su puesto? ¿La molestaban o algo así? —pregunta emocionado un niño. Exo, Sara, Gona y Luh pierden la contestación de la pregunta a causa de que suben la escalera a los dormitorios. Sara y Luh bostezan casi en sincronía mientras sube las escaleras junto con los chicos, siguen subiendo hasta llegar al cuarto piso, el cual está dividido en dos partes por la escalera: a mano izquierda hay una puerta que lleva a los dormitorios de chicos, y a la derecha la puerta para los de chicas. La muchacha se despide de los chicos con un beso en la mejilla y se separan a sus habitaciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Cuando los chicos se giran hacia a su puerta, Luh busca sus nombres en la placa dorada de la puerta, si no están, desliza dos dedos por el trozo de metal y así hasta que em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lutfi Díaz, Gonzalo González, Andrés López y Edgard Sherman/em figuran en la placa. Luh abre la puerta y entra junto a los dos chicos, cuyos baúles descansaban a los pies de las que serán sus camas por el ciclo escolar. Hay cuatro camas, dos junto a la puerta y dos frente a: cada cama tiene un dosel con cortinas púrpuras, una mesita de noche, y en uno de los postes de cada dosel hay un par de patas a forma de perchero donde los alumnos pueden colgar sus uniformes. Los baños se encuentran al fondo izquierdo de la habitación, en la recámara tienen a mano derecha de la entrada una cajonera de la que todos pueden hacer uso y almacenar lo necesario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Los cuatro chicos (ya que apenas subió Gary) se dan la espalda mutuamente para ponerse los pijamas: mientras que Gary viste un conjunto completo, Exo duerme en calcetines, un short negro y una playera anaranjada de manga corta, Gona se pone una camiseta de manga larga gris, un pantalón deportivo negro mientras que Luh duerme en una playera de tirantes verde y un pantalón de pijama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Buenas noches Morsa —dice Luh metiéndose en su cama—, buenas noches Gona, buenas noches Gary —todos se despiden y apagan sus lámparas de mesa. Todos esperan con ansias levantarse temprano, copiar su horario, ir a almorzar, llegar a clases y disfrutar de todo lo que Beauxbâtons tenga que ofrecer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"La tranquilidad reina en la habitación de los chicos, mientras que en la de las chicas.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Maldita sea tu porquería esa, Jeanne! —chilla Stephanie Krungasäger aventando un sapo al cuarto de Sara desde la puerta—. ¡O la controlas, o la arrojo por la ventana!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Eso es, atrévete y yo también te aviento del piso más alto! —le ruge Jeanne a su hermana Stephanie. En eso llega otra chica de quinto y se lleva a Steph, quien se le suelta y se le deja ir a su hermana menor: Sara, Danyelle y Amaia intentan controlar a su compañera. Las Krungasäger se jalan de los pelos y se maldicen por lo alto, y se siente que durarán un largo rato: pero por alguna razón entre cuatro señoritas no pueden con la de cuarto y quinto. Justo cuando no podía ser peor, sucede lo que sucede./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¡Concusio Bombeo!/em —vocifera una voz potentemente y las hermanas salen disparadas una a cada lado. Todas voltean: Lusimane, con su esbelto y torneado cuerpo, ese castaño cabello largo en una coleta, su piel es tan delicada pero tan resistente que aguanta de todo y sigue tan perfecta y limpia había llegado a la habitación a poner el orden sin bajar la varita mágica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡Estoy decepcionada, parecían un par de vulgares verduleras muggles y peores, tan siquiera ellas pelearían por algo razonable! ¡Stephanie, a tu habitación, o no me obliguen a hacer que Ombrelune empiece el año con números rojos, aunque me parta el alma! —vocifera un regaño la mosquetera con su típica pose de manos en la cintura y mirada severa mientras manda a Stephanie a su respectiva habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Guau, esa chica es imponente, y lo mejor es que consigue que obedezcan todos y todas —reconoce Amaia mientras ayuda a Jeanne a levantarse y recuperarse de los azotes. Ya después del pleito, las chicas disponen de dormirse para amanecer descansadas: Jeanne se sigue sobando la cabeza tras la pelea con su hermana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—Y lo mejor es que nos conseguiste un lío ¡por un horroroso sapo! —le riñó Danyelle a Jeanne. Danyelle se trataba de una joven de aspecto frágil, melena roja como la lava y unos fríos ojos azules./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—¡No le digas así a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Myk/em! —la riñó la rubia mientras acariciaba a su sapo con cara de puchero— Es muy mono —por las caras de Danye, Amaia y Sara, era claro que ellas no tenían ese sapo en un concepto de "Monada"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"—En fin, hasta mañana chicas —se despide Sara y, ya vestida con su pijama, cae como un tronco. Pronto sus compañeras se acuestan a dormir./span/p 


End file.
